


A Golden Hour With You

by HappiSkep



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Can be read platonically and romantically, Fluff, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Picnics, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Skephalo, Sunsets, Wholesome, i wrote this at 3am, that's why it's so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27982221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappiSkep/pseuds/HappiSkep
Summary: Bad and Skeppy have a picnic during the golden hour
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	A Golden Hour With You

The sun was setting, sending a beautiful golden light across the lake in which Bad and Skeppy were setting up for an evening picnic.

It wasn't all the time you got the chance to experience the golden hour with the person you care for most in life. And the two weren't about to lose out on this perfect moment.

Skeppy looked out over the rippling water, seemingly made of liquid gold due to the sun's light. Bad quickly setting up their area to sit down and eat.

They chose a place near a tree, perfectly overlooking the scenery of the world around. A small breeze whistling through the leaves above them.

It was a perfect evening, and the only thing that made it more perfect was the fact that they were together.

Basking in the silence of each other's company, a small hum or two coming from Bad every so often, as he concentrated on the task at hand.

Once the area was set up, Bad called Skeppy over to where he was sat. Shuffling through the basket full of food they brought along.

Skeppy sat down beside Bad, sighing happily at the comfort he felt at that moment.

Sitting there, beside his best friend. The wind blowing through his hair, and the sun bouncing off of the nature around them just right. He couldn't be happier.

Looking over at Bad he couldn't help but admire how amazing of a person he was, and how lucky he was to have someone like him in his life.

The light shining perfectly onto Bad's pale skin made it hard for Skeppy to look away. His friend's green eyes sparkling like gems in the glow of the sun.

"You're so pretty, Bad." Skeppy said without thinking. But he didn't regret it at all, as it was something he's been wanting to say for awhile now.

A faint blush spread across Bad's face, a clear sign that he heard the comment. He couldn't help but smile a bit, covering his mouth with his hand.

"Thanks Skeppy, that's very sweet of you." He responded, a hint of nervousness in his voice. A feeling of warmth spreading through his chest as he recalled the words his friend had said moments prior.

The sun was now setting further into the horizon, the golden rays fading into hues of pink, purple, and orange.

The two looked out over the lake, and into the sunset. The breeze dying down, and the ripples of the water disappearing.

Skeppy moved closer to Bad, and rested his head on the older’s shoulder. Bad rested his head on top of Skeppy's, their breathing synced and their heartbeats steadied.

With the last of the color fading from the sky, and the stars appearing slowly. They sat there, feeling comforted by each other. Feeling happy, and feeling like nothing could ever ruin this perfect moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short thing I wrote at 3am since that's when ideas actually come to me. Hope you all enjoyed it :D
> 
> Twitter: @/happiskep


End file.
